


The Tea Party

by popaandreea



Category: Gatchaman Crowds
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, Omorashi, Other, Peeping, Pink Panties, Tea Parties, Torture, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popaandreea/pseuds/popaandreea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime decides to throw a tea party with Katze once she releases him from her boobs.However,Katze misbehaves in that day,so Hajime decides to punish him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

It was a sunny beautiful morning at the Gatchaman headquarters.Hajime just woke up happily humming the 'What makes a hero' song.She got out of bed and headed towards the bathrooms for a shower.Once she got there,she immediately took off her nightgown and jumped into the shower.She turned the water on and left it run neatly on her body.She did noticed that lately her breasts were getting bigger and bigger.In fact,before Berg Katze moved in her chest,Hajime used to wear a C cup bra.  
One year passed since then and Hajime had trouble finding a bra that could fit her.She was currently wearing a G cup (not to mention,she was incredibly excited because G comes from 'Gatchaman'),but her breasts were growing so much at the point where she would soon need a H cup.Not only that,but Katze also helped Hajime obtain marshmallow-soft round-shaped boobs with a slight hint of pink to them.Her boobs were never that awesome and every girl in school was jealous on her.Honestly,in her free time,she enjoyed touching them.Sometimes,she wished Katze was inside her butt.Then,her derriere would have looked great as well.  
"-Katze-san,see what you did! Now I need another bra size!" Hajime mocked cheerfully,happy to have such cute breasts.  
"-I can't see,you idiot! Although,right now,I wish I could" replied the disembodied voice from Hajime's chest.  
"-Katze-san,you little perv! Anyway,since you are the one who helped my chest grow,I decided that for today,I'm going to release you" replied Hajime reluctantly.  
"-Yay! Perfect time for me to destroy this shitty bitch planet! Just watch!" said Katze.  
Thinking a little about it though,Katze was the main reason for why Hajime's chest became so big, so she decided that he needed a break from being stuck in her chest.She also had the perfect plan to keep Katze away from causing any trouble.She just bought him a shock collar that won't let him leave the Gatchaman headquarters,as well as not allowing him to teleport no matter what.  
Hajime decided to get out of the shower.She took the nearest white towel and wrapped it around her body,making sure to cover everything that should be covered.  
She immediately went into her room and began looking for clothes.She picked a pair of pink cotton panties with a cute little bow on the front.After she put them on,she grabbed a blue navy T-shirt and a pink plaid skirt.She seated herself on the edge of her bed and began putting her white over-knee socks on.Then,she went in the hall to get her black strappy over knee Mary Janes.  
Hajime seated herself on a chair in front of her mirror and began brushing her hair.Then,she made her hair into pigtails and went downstairs.


	2. Katze-san appears!

Hajime was happy to have Katze finally released since she felt like he really needed a fresh breath of air.He'd been stuck in here for a long time.Thinking about,he might be hungry or thirsty or tired.He was in there for too much,so he probably had to use the bathroom too.Hajime could feel a slight shiver running down her spine and she blushed in a pale shade of pink at the thought.  
To be honest,Hajime thought at Katze as her friend (even though Katze will never admit it),however just now,she realized her feelings towards the alien.Hajime had never felt this way before.Imagining Katze just standing there,crossing his legs desperately pleading for her to let him pee was a dream come true! She'd lie if she said she wouldn't enjoy that,as good-intentioned as she was!  
That's it! She'll have a tea party just for her and Katze and there she could put her lusty plan into work.Though she had to prepare everything for the tea party in order to do that.With that said,she went to the kitchen,where she began preparing the tea for her and Katze (but mostly for Katze - he he he).She poured some water into a tea pot and then added some dandelion leaves for her herbal tea - the dandelion leaves tea was well known for its extremely-diuretic effect,so this was very important.Afterwards,she made sure to add some sugar to it to make it sweeter.  
She moved on to her green tea,horsetail tea and stinging nettle tea - all of them were diuretics.She added 6 spoons of sugar to make sure Katze will enjoy drinking it.  
After she finished all of it,she went in the living room to prepare everything for the party! She poured some hot tea into the little cups that were set on the table.Then,she brought some scones,chocolate cookies and bite-sized sandwiches and placed them properly on the table.  
Hajime took out her Designer's note and carefully began shoving it into her chest.She was in pain! Well,she just hoped everything will turn out fine.


End file.
